An OLED is an Organic Light Emitting Diodes Display possessing properties of self-illumination, high brightness, wide view angle, high contrast, flexibility and low power consumption, etc., and accordingly has been received more attentions. As being the display of next generation, it has been gradually replaced traditional LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and widely applied in cellular phone screens, computer displays, full color TV, etc. Because the organic material easily reacts with the water and the vapor, little water vapor and oxygen can damage organic light emitting material and makes the light emitting performance of the element degraded. Therefore, how to reduce the permeation of the water vapor and the oxygen to the element package material and to erase the water vapor and the oxygen inside the element is the important issue to solve for the package skill of the organic electroluminescent device. For achieving the commercialization of the OLED display panel, the related package technology becomes the focus of the research.
The common package technologies at present are: ultraviolet (UV) solidification seal, glass powder laser sealing, face seal, seal, dam and fill and thin film package and etc. The organic seal will be utilized for the ultraviolet (UV) solidification seal, seal and dam and fill, and some new package technologies also will have usage of combination with the organic seal. Consequently, the organic seal package result is very important. The adhesion of the seal and the substrate surface is the important factor of determining the package result. Thus, in the manufacture process of the OLED substrate, the surface material of the seal coating region (i.e. package region) is significantly important.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram of an OLED substrate according to prior art. The OLED substrate comprises a display region, and a package region at a periphery of the display region. As shown in FIG. 1, a structure of the OLED substrate in the display region comprises a substrate 100, a gate metal layer 200 located on the substrate 100, a gate isolation layer 300 located on the gate metal layer 200 and substrate 100, a semiconductor layer 400 located on the gate isolation layer 300, an etching stopper layer 500 located on the semiconductor layer 400 and the gate isolation layer 300, a source drain metal layer 600 located on the etching stopper layer 500, the semiconductor layer 400 and the gate isolation layer 300, a passivation layer 700 located on the source drain metal layer 600, the etching stopper layer 500 and the gate isolation layer 300, an anode 810 on the passivation layer 700, a pixel definition layer 820 located on the anode 810 and the passivation layer 700 and a light emitting layer 850 located on the pixel definition layer 820;
A structure of the OLED substrate in the package region comprises a substrate 100, a gate metal layer 200 located on the substrate 100, a gate isolation layer 300 located on the gate metal layer 200, an etching stopper layer 500 located on the gate isolation layer 300 and a source drain metal layer 600 located on the etching stopper layer 500 and a passivation layer 700 located on the source drain metal layer 600.
As shown in FIG. 1, the surface of the package region of the OLED substrate is the passivation layer 700, and material of the passivation layer 700 is silicon oxide (SiOx) in general. According the present research result, the adhesion of the general organic seal and the silicon oxide interface is worse, which leads to the worse package result, and the water vapor and the oxygen can permeate into the internal package region through the gaps more easily. Accordingly, the performance of the OLED element degenerates faster, and the lifetime is shortened.